


Marriage Has a Nice Ring to It

by gaarasgurl666



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fallout 4 - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Robot, Romance, collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 05:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5444912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaarasgurl666/pseuds/gaarasgurl666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wandering around in the Commonwealth, you were bound to find love. Not supposed to be the first thing on your mind, but you want what you want, right? </p><p>[Reader/Various]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage Has a Nice Ring to It

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here's the first of many Fallout short stories/drabbles, because I love Fallout far too much to not write anything for it. 
> 
> Especially because of my ultimate husband Hancock, who's just begging me to write for him. I really need to. 
> 
> Feel free to comment and request in the comment section, I'm willing to write (almost) anything!!

Do synths even want to be romanced?

You had asked yourself this question multiple times, over and over, for the past week, even as you were wandering the Commonwealth, destroying creatures to make it a better place. Sometimes while in town to re-supply your ammo, you’d mutter aloud your thoughts, sending quite a few confused stares your way; someone had even accused you of being a synth, but luckily your charisma was high enough to convince the town that you were not. 

It’s not like you wanted to know if all synths were romanceable. 

Just one detective synth in particular had caught your attention. 

Well, there was only one way to get a question like that answered, and that was to ask the source directly. 

You wait outside of Nick’s office nervously, swaying back and forth as you stare at the neon ‘Valentine Detective Agency’ sign to the point where it’s engraved in your brain. Should you bring this up to him, and potentially get to become closer to him? Or should you leave it be, let the friendship last as is? You weren’t unhappy with how close the two of you were, but ever since you’d dismissed him to travel alone a month ago, your feelings had become clear to you.

You didn’t want to spend that long a time away from him ever again. 

After taking a sharp breath, you step inside the building, only to be met with disappointment (and a bit of relief). 

Nick was out on another case, helping a little girl find her lost cat or something of the sort, according to his secretary. She welcomed you to stay, but you knew you couldn’t just wait around for him to return. It would be a waste of your time, and he probably would scold you for not doing nothing when you could be doing good for the settlements under your care. You decide to come up with a lie, one that’ll grab Nick’s attention without revealing your intentions to his secretary. 

Not everyone had to know that you were love-struck. 

You write down on a piece of paper in your own handwriting what you want to say, leaving a note that was sure to puzzle him. Hopefully he would think it over; it’s not like he couldn’t get the hint from what you were asking. You were tempted to write more, but decided to leave it at simply, ‘Do synths want to be romanced?’ You close the case file and write your name on the edge, just so that it’ll catch his attention before the other ones that are lined up for him. 

You thank his secretary for her time and are quickly on your way, visiting the shops along the Diamond City marketplace before heading on your way. You shoot a few mole rats for fun, searching through a wreck of a building to find scrap to build new items with in your settlements, and train Dogmeat on how to protect other humans from Raiders and Super Mutants. Your schedule is so busy that you almost forget you’ve given Nick basically a confession, though maybe it’s just because you didn’t want to think about it. 

Another month passes and Nick still hasn’t gotten back to you, and you’re too ashamed to show back up to his agency to ask if he saw your ‘case’. You don’t want to embarrass yourself further or pressure him, quickly parading through town to get your supplies before heading off back out into the Commonwealth. Some days you hope a Savage Deathclaw comes your way, other days you’re thankful that you have your handy shotgun to keep you safe from the dangerous creatures that lurk in the Commonwealth.

On a slightly rainy day you don’t feel much like getting wet, and are happy to sit with Dogmeat in your newly built home in Sanctuary Hills, rubbing between his ears as you lounge on the couch. With nothing else to occupy your mind, your brain instantly thinks of Nick and his potential reactions to your question. Perhaps you were being insensitive? You had just helped him to avenge his past self by killing the monster that had killed their/his fiancé… Maybe you didn’t wait long enough to let him bury that wound. Or maybe he still loved Jenny, despite never having known her personally, only through memories that weren’t technically his. 

You don’t get the chance to think it over for long as you’re interrupted by a knock on your door, getting up to answer it without a second thought. You’re surprised to see a smoking wet detective, literally smoking as he had a lit cigarette between his fingers, with a blank expression on his face. He doesn’t seem upset, at least, and though you feel like vomiting everywhere, you refrain and allow him to step inside. 

“Hey Nick. I almost thought you’d forgotten about me here… It’s been a long time.” 

“Sorry about that, I was just…I thought over your question for a long time. The one you left in that case file. The way it was presented and how you left it was… puzzling, to say the least. But if you want to hear my personal opinion, I believe synths do want to be romanced. My follow-up question to you is…” He looks you directly in the eye and you feel your heart skip a beat, fingers digging into the tattered material of your jeans. “Do humans want to romance synths?” 

“This human absolutely does.” You respond with a content smile, your mind at peace as you finally have the answer to your question. In fact, it had all turned out better than you had thought it would. 

“Then this synth would like to formally ask you out on a date. Sometime when the weather isn’t so…”

“Dreary?” 

“Exactly.” 

“Well, we can have an unofficial date now, can’t we? Catch up with each other while we wait out the weather.” 

“That sounds great, doll.”


End file.
